rtlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork Horror
This attribute is modified by House Rules. Special Rules and Modifier Summary: Blasphemous Tendencies, Rebellious, & Wrestled from a Space Hulk: Navigation tests to pilot through the warp are +15, all crew suffer -5 Willpower based tests. Upto, once per game sessions during a ship combat a component becomes unpowered until repaired, however, on a critical hit roll a d10 - 8 or higher the effect is ignored. Gain +1 Armour, Speed and +3 Maneuverability, however, when a Misfortune occurs the GM rolls twice and selects the worse of the two. Haste of the Damned: Duration of all warp travel is halved, but Warp Travel Encounters are rolled every 3 days instead of every 5. Fail-safes: Once per strategic round durning an opponents turn the Engineer Prime, as a free action, can make a difficult (-10) Tech-Use roll to double the amount of shields for that opponents turn. Shield of Faith: Navigation tests to pilot the vessel through the warp gain a +10 bonus, while Warp Travel Encounters are rolled twice, the Navigator choosing which outcome. Lifeline: Ship Morale +1 permanently. Reduce crew loss, due to de-pressurization by -4, down to 0. For Hearth and Home!: All command tests to defend against boarding and hit-and-run actions gain +5. In addition, all sources of Morale loss are reduced by -1 to a minimum of 1. Master Plotting Table: All Piloting and Navigating tests made from the bridge are +5. Improved Fire Direction: All ballistics tests made with ship weapons gain +10. Eye of the Omnissiah: +10 to Ship Detection. Combat Ready: +2 Bonus to Attack Craft Rating. Spare Parts: After any starship combat in which fighters, bombers or assault craft are lost, a character may make an immedaite difficult (-10) Tech Use test. For every degree of sucess, two craft are recovered. *Pinpoint Accuracy: This weapon score a critical hit at one degree of success, rather than every two. Mastercraft: 2 wings per point of strength, reduce space required -1, per bay. ---- Supplemental Components: 'Pilot Chambers' A collection of ready-rooms and training sensoria for pilots to be fully-trained and ready for combat, and Ministtorium chapels to settle their souls before combat. Combat Ready: +2 Bonus to Attack Craft Rating. 'Small Craft Repair Bay' A dedicated facility for the repair and recovery of small craft, these facilities go far beyond the the abilities of other vessels that have not dedicated the space and power for repair. Spare Parts: After any starship combat in which fighters, bombers or assault craft are lost, a character may make an immedaite difficult (-10) Tech Use test. For every degree of sucess, two craft are recovered. Barracks Weapons: 'Star-flare Lance' (Archeotech: Prow, Tearing) A component believed to have been from the original founding of the vessel, a dangerous relic from the pinnacle of mainkind's technical prowess of the Dark Age of Technology. An ill-understood power source keeps the beam focused on its target for a sustained period of time, raking across enemy ships. *Pinpoint Accuracy: This weapon score a critical hit for every degree of success, rather than every two. (*This component is affected by House Rules) 'Sunsear Laser Battery' (x2, Port and Starboard) A common component found on Imperial Navy vessels offering a balance of power required and damage inflicted. 'Jovian Pattern Launch Bay' (Best Quality x2, Port and Starboard) Another component believed to be from the original construction of the vessel, these particular launch bays are of exquisite construction and design. Mastercraft: 2 wings per point of strength, reduce space required -1, per bay.